Errores de otros, culpas propias
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: La culpa era de Celestine y Caleb, por su culpa los decendientes de los Dumas habitaban en las sombras mientras los Wayne gobernaban todo, 7 generaciones despues habian vuelto a encontarse, Silver pensó que todo era diferente y podría estar con quien quisiera importando poco quienes fueran o quienes debian ser, que un cambio de apellido soluciona todo, el destino tiene otros planes


Buenas! Acabo de verme la serie (como tres veces xD) y necesitaba hacer algo de esto, salió de la nada después de ver los capítulos 10 y 11 de la temporada dos, y pues espero les guste, explicaciones al final

Advertencias: Menciones de Oc (original carácter) y algunos otros personajes que pertenecen a la serie/comics normales de Batman, nada muy profundo y la historia esta vista desde el punto de Silver, advertidos

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Errores de otros, culpas propias

La primera vez que lo vio (aunque no de cara realmente, solo su imagen impresa en una fotografía) sintió una especie de atracción, cuando lo vio a la cara sus sentimientos y sospechas habían sido reafirmadas; había sido amor a primera vista (por mas rosa y romántico que se escuchara, pero era verdad), estaba dispuesta a ser mas que una amiga para Bruce Wayne, aunque ella en realidad fuera un Dumas y el un Wayne, ella portaba otro apellido, debía funcionar algo entre ellos, no? Tal vez sus "genes" habían jugado algunas veces en su contra, no es que ella quisiera ser manipuladora, cada vez que se veían ella sentía un poco de culpa, pero prefería pensar en otras cosas, había tenido rabia cuando la conoció, a "esa" chica, Selina Kyle si mal no recordaba, la odiaba, ella era una ladrona, una chica de la calle, una basura, alguien como ella no merecía estar al lado de alguien con tanto status social como lo era Bruce…eso quería hacerse creer, ella sabía en el fondo que su odio hacia ella era por ser solamente ella, esa chica era sincera a pesar de todas las cosas que pudiera hacer, Selina era todo lo que ella no podía ser, no es que fingiera ser buena, linda y amable, bueno, si era Bruce podría mostrar esa "debilidad" (como su tío alguna vez lo llamo), por eso cuando los secuestraron ella intento callar, no quería mostrar esa cara manipuladora, no ahora, no frente a el, todo menos eso

-Tienes un pésimo gusto para las mujeres- Quería gritarle al tipo que había dicho eso, ella no lo era, necesitaba demostrarlo

-BRUCE!- Por eso intento luchar por zafarse de esas ataduras, quería ayudarlo, realmente quería hacerlo, pero sus dudas, las malditas dudas internas en su cabeza no se lo permitían

En cuanto su amigo fue arrastrado fuera de la habitación intento pensar en miles de maneras de escapar, necesitaba hacer algo, no pudo hacer mucho, cuando reacciono el tipo que los había secuestrado había regresado

-Hoy aprendí un nuevo respeto por los niños millonarios- Ella también lo sabía, el era diferente, el mejor que había conocido –Es mas rudo de lo que creí, pero el no sabia nada-

-Lo mataste, verdad?- No quería oírlo, si lo hacía se moriría

-No, aun no- Eso un le dio esperanza, tal vez solo lo había golpeado mucho, tal vez estaría inconsciente, pero vivo –Lo que pase después depende de ti-

Discutió con su secuestrador, intento persuadirlo, tal vez si lo cansaba los soltaría _"Que ingenua"_ , respondió en su mente

-Me asegurare de que TU estés diciendo la verdad- Ese tono enfatizando el "tu" ella lo había notado, ambos sabían que ella no era del todo inocente, si así quería jugar, si no había otra manera de salir de ahí, de salvar lo que quedaba de la persona que quería, usaría esa mascara, la que desde pequeña le habían enseñado a usar

-Tócame y mi tío te destripara, las personas que amas morirán gritando- Intento poner su mejor cara, su mejor tono de orden, intentaba sonar amenazante como sus tíos le habían enseñado, _"Por Bruce"_ se dijo –Tuve suficiente de esto, suéltame, AHORA!-

Lo que paso después vino demasiado rápido, la amenaza a sus extremidades, Bruce caminando ileso desde la otra habitación con Selina a su lado, el pago, entonces comprendió que la habían engañado, intento decir algo en su defensa, intento que le creyera, explicar lo que había pasado, pero no se lo permitieron

-Jamás me creí tu estúpido acto- La había oído comentarlo, claro que lo sabía, Selina había pasado su vida en las calles, en el mundo que era Gotham, a diferencia de Bruce

Intento arreglar el lazo que se estaba rompiendo, que ella había rasgado, intento mentir sobre su verdad, pero cuando pensó que lo estaba logrando, ella debía volver a hablar

-Que curioso, que solo lo inventaste cuando te amenazaron, no cuando estaban torturando a Bruce- Dios que era por el que había mentido! Había intentado evitar que eso pasara, que el pensara que era una mentirosa, cuando con el todo había sido real

-Pequeña zorra, yo- De repente ese insulto no lo era, si no mostraba lo astuta que había sido su "rival" estaba dispuesta a encararla también, a mostrarse altiva y despectiva, como la primera vez que se conocieron

-Por favor, continua- Un cuchillo fue lo que la detuvo, sabía que ella no se tocaría el corazón para lastimarla, que ella realmente haría lo que fuera para salvar a Bruce

-Hasta luego Silver- _No te vallas, no quiero perderte…aun no_

-Bruce, las cosas me dijiste hoy, yo te creí- Tal vez y el estaba diciendo la verdad, aquellas hermosas palabras eran ciertas _"Pero no eran para mi"_

-Esa era el punto-

-Bruce no puedes hacer esto, no eres así- No quería que se convirtiera en alguien así, alguien manipulador, no quería que fuera como uno mas de Gotham, quería que conservara esa bondad que a pesar de todo aun mantenía

-Es lo que crees- _No lo digas, por favor_ -Te equivocas-

Y en ese momento Bruce había cortado el lazo que los unía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aun después de eso lo había vuelto a ver, su tío la había mandado a "hablar" con Bruce mientras esperaba que lo…Dios que ni siquiera podía pensar en la palabra "muerto" (o cualquier derivado) con el nombre "Bruce Wayne" en la misma oración, reunió valor se arreglo lo mas "linda" que pudo para verlo, sabía que tal vez no conseguiría lo que su tío quería, pero al menos intentaría que no la odiara, ahí abajo con el, hablaron de cualquier cosa y a la vez nada, solo emitían sonidos para que aquel lugar no fuera tan vacío e incomodo, logro explicarle muchas cosas y le creyó, la entendió comprendió por que había hecho lo que había hecho, pero no la había perdonado, eso lo sabía, no eran lo mismo

Ya nada era lo mismo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Años habían pasado después de aquello, se había ido a estudiar fuera (gracias a su tía también), pensó que estar lejos de Gotham una temporada era algo bueno, conoció mucha gente nueva, hizo amigos e incluso tuvo algunas citas, pero su vida, la persona que fue su único y verdadero amor (seguía siendo cursi a pesar de los años y mas aun al no ser una adolecente) no estaba con ella, así que en cuanto tuvo la edad suficiente, sus estudios terminados y algo de dinero que había ahorrado del trabajo, tomo el primer vuelo que pudo de regreso a Gotham, había echado un poco de menos su hogar, tal vez pensaba conseguir empleo haya, una casa bonita, y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría arreglar de una vez por todas las cosas con Bruce, incluso quien sabe, si el destino se apiadaba de ella se convirtieran en algo mas, en cuanto llego a la ciudad fue con su tía, para ponerse al día, en cuanto estuvo cómoda se dispuso a investigar un poco sobre que estaría haciendo Bruce (no es que batallarla mucho) sorprendiéndose (tampoco tanto) que el chico se hubiera convertido en todo un hombre de negocios, además de ser aun mas guapo si podía decirlo (se ponía roja de solo pensarlo), estaba sorprendida que el chico aun estuviera soltero (lo que le hacia preguntarse donde estaría o que habría pasado con Selina) aun que todo pareciera darle una oportunidad, no todo era bonito, se había enterado también que el tenia un hijo, dos tal vez (adoptivos pero hijos a fin de cuentas), aunque había intentado acercarse (ir a las mismas fiestas, eventos de caridad y demás lugares que el habituara) habían hablado en varios de los eventos e incluso cenado en la misma mesa pero aun así no había funcionado, ni siquiera la había reconocido o preguntado su nombre, arruinado algunas de sus esperanzas, decidió mejor seguir su camino, conocer a alguien, trabajar, hacer algo para distraerse mientras encontraba las fuerzas para volver a intentar…claro que eso no pasó, por que en cuanto rememoraba aquellos momentos habían pasado años, ella ahora tenía un esposo muy amoroso (lo cual agradecía profundamente), una niña hermosa, una casa bonita (grande como una mansión en los terrenos adinerados de la cuidad) e incluso mas, era mas de lo que podía pedir, la vida parecía haberla perdonado

Pero se había equivocado, hay cosas que no se olvidan y eso, el destino parecía tenerlo muy claro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mamá adivina que sucedió hoy en la escuela!- Hablo su hija emocionada una mañana

Jannet, su hija de 13 años había vuelto de la Academia de Gotham, la joven era realmente bonita, de cabello rubio, bonitos ojos azules, altura promedio, buena chica pero con una actitud pretenciosa para cualquier persona que no fuera su familia

-No lo sabré si no me dices, Paso algo interesante?- Pregunto Silver al ver a la joven dar prácticamente vueltas mientras conservaba una mirada, soñadora quizá?

-Llego un nuevo estudiante- Dijo emocionada dejando de girar –Había estudiado en casa o al menos eso dijeron los profesores-

-Que emocionante, Y como se llama?- Preguntaba a la vez que Jan tomaba asiento frente a ella en la cocina/comedor

-Damian Wayne mamá- La chica sonrió mas grande –Haz oído de el?-

-Claro, según dicen es el hijo biológico de Bruce Wayne- Recordaba que su esposo Leo había mencionado algo de eso, Bruce tenía varios hijos pero todos ellos eran adoptados, pero al parecer este ultimo si era suyo legítimamente –Tendrán a alguien famoso con ustedes-

-Sería mas genial si no estuviera con Salvatore todo el tiempo- Replico mientras se acostaba ligeramente en la mesa

-Hija recuerda que no se quienes son tus compañeros de clases, no se si eso es bueno o malo- Comentaba mientras se secaba las manos –Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, el apellido Salvatore no es de unas empresas que son aliados de Wayne Enterprises?-

-Si, su nombre es Aria, pero esta todo el tiempo con ella solo por que el profesor los hizo compañeros de pupitre- Oyó quejarse a su hija tras ella –Solamente por que es la mas "callada" de la clase-

- _Me imagino entonces por que lo pusieron con ella_ \- La rubia mayor intento reprimir una risa al imaginarse a las chicas del salón gritando y haciendo alboroto para que el chico se sentara cerca de ellas, esa chica tal vez era lo suficiente calmada como para no asustar al chico –Bueno, me seguirás contando en la comida, ve a cambiarte que voy a empezar a servir-

-Esta bien mamá-

Después de ese día la mitad de las platicas escolares con su hija se centraban en un solo tema; el gran Damian Wayne, cosas tan simples como " _Damian fue uno de los mas altos en el examen", "Damian dijo que le gustan las artes marciales"_ hasta cosas tan rosas como _"Damian se ve tan elegante con el uniforme de la escuela", "A Damian le gusta leer libros de misterio, tal vez le regale alguno"_ , e incluso algunas charlas (las mas largas según ella) eran sobre lo fastidioso que era el hecho que Aria se pasara los días pegada siempre al pobre Damian (que ella estaba segura eso no era cierto, apostaba por su nombre que el Wayne gustaba de la compañía de una chica que no lo viera como candidato a novio), podía sentir las llamas de los celos a kilómetros de distancia

-Hija, por que no intentas acercarte a Damian con calma, saludos casuales, platicas tranquilas, sin ofender o hacer algo contra Aria, tratar mal a su amiga no va a darte puntos si no que va a quitártelos- Aconsejo recordando muchos años atrás unas acciones parecidas tomadas contra Selina Kyle, la "mejor amiga" de Bruce en aquellos días

-Gracias, lo intentaré-

Aquella tarde su hija entro hecha una furia, azotando la puerta de la casa (mansión) había ido a verla directamente en la habitación que compartía con Leo, se tiro a la cama mientras Silver esperaba hasta que Jan se calmara (un poco mas y pensó que sus orejas echarían humo)

-Que sucedió?-

-Lo intente mamá pero no paso nada!- Ahora se paseaba por la habitación como león enjaulado –En clase de química le dije a Salvatore que quería hacer equipo con Damian por ese día, así que le pedí que cambiáramos de lugar, después de pedírselo como 20 veces acepto, en cuanto Damian llego le explique que Salvatore y yo habíamos cambiado de lugar y que por hoy sería su compañera, Sabes que dijo?-

-La verdad no, Que dijo?-

-Nada, solamente se levanto para caminar hasta ella!- Un pobre cojín fue mordido y tirado hasta la otra parte de la habitación –Por que rayos no funcionó!-

-Tal vez lo dijiste de manera que el pensó que fue grosera- Solo escucho un grito indignado de su hija y decidió no decir nada mas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una tarde Silver se encamino a la academia para recoger a su hija y llevarla a algún lugar a comer, se le veía algo frustrada incluso decepcionada esos días, eran los primeros días del nuevo semestre así que pensó que algunas cosas tal vez no iban muy bien por lo que decidió animarla, estacionada cerca de la entrada veía a los alumnos ir en todas direcciones, en la puerta principal logro divisar a un par de jóvenes, un chico y una chica, cuando presto atención al chico casi se le detiene el corazón, era la copia exacta de Bruce cuando eran jóvenes (con obvios cambios provenientes de su progenitora claro esta), debió suponer entonces que el era Damian, la joven por otro lado un poco mas baja que el chico, cabello largo y un rostro amable, pensó que ella sería la famosa Aria, salió de sus cavilaciones cuando vio que el auto a unos metros de ella salía una persona de aspecto muy mayor, no tardo mucho en reconocer a Alfred a pesar de ya ser casi dos décadas sin verlo, parecía hablar con ambos chicos, Aria parecía replicarle al hombre frente a el, hasta que otra figura, mas alta salió del auto para apurar las "negociaciones", nadie mas que el mismísimo Bruce Wayne, una vez arreglado todo Damian ofreció su brazo para engancharlo al de Aria, ambos con una sonrisa entraron al auto y este arranco, ahora entendía la actitud tan apagada de su hija

-Mamá? Que haces aquí?- Con calma su atención fue hacia la dueña de la voz

-Que acaso tu madre no puede venir por ti al colegio?- Un abrazo por parte de su hija y el auto se puso en marcha –Voy tenia ganas de comer fuera, Alguna recomendación?-

-Hay un buen restaurante en el centro, yo te llevo- Unos minutos después su hija era la de siempre

Silver por dentro se lamentaba, Es que el destino no podía dejarlos en paz? Que mas tendrían que sufrir los Dumas para ser felices? No es que creyera en el destino pero por el error de los primeros Wayne y Dumas que quisieron estar juntos su familia había pasado por una gran "humillación" después de prácticamente 7 generaciones habían vuelto a verse las caras (y todos sabemos como terminó eso), tal parecía que el destino no quería (al menos por ahora) a alguien Wayne de pareja con un Dumas, era lo mas injusto, por la culpa de sus ancestros, ellos la pagaban? _Por los errores de otros las culpas las pagamos nosotros,_ no pudo evitar pensar, aunque, algo bueno debía salir de eso…verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes que nada déjenme decirles que no me gusta Silver, LA ODIO, se metió entre mi OTP que es el BatCat y en la vida se lo voy a perdonar, me encantaba la idea de ponerlos juntos pero si lo hacia sería como cortar toda la idea de Batman que ya tenemos (los robins, la vida normal de Batman y Catwoman), la idea también era seguir con esa relación "prohibida" de los Dumas con los Wayne, me gusto la idea que maneja la serie, es genial

Quien es Aria? Bueno, ella es parte de una historia que estoy escribiendo basados en el mundo normal de Batman, no les contare sobre ella por que no viene al caso (y sería spoiler), la historia es DamianxOc por lo que no es sorpresa este "spoiler" hablando sobre que al final terminan juntos (digo ellos son la pareja principal), aun no subo el capitulo 1 pero lo are pronto, si gustan leerlo déjenlo también en los comentarios, espero de corazón que les haya gustado y no los haya aburrido mucho, espero verlos pronto

Bye!


End file.
